


Suspicions

by Jathis



Series: Hunger Wars/ Star Games [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avox Poe and the former Peacekeeper Finn slip into the Capital to check on the newest President's intentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

“This feels like a trap. Something to try and lure the General here to capture her,” Finn murmured, frowning as he adjusted the hood that covered his face.

Poe looked around, nodding a little in agreement. *We haven't gotten any news of any further changes,* he signed, *canceling Games could be temporary at best.*

“He knows the kinds of things people want to see and hear.”

*Precisely.*

“You know...she didn't want the both of us coming here in case it was a trap,” Finn reminded the Avox, “I could have gone by myself.”

Poe snorted, shooting the other a look. *You think I could just sit back and let you have all the fun to yourself?* he signed.

“Well...” Finn stopped, moving closer to Poe with a frown as a figure approached them. “Get ready for a fight,” he warned.

The Avox turned and looked for himself, frowning as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion as a familiar figure approached them. *What do you want?* he demanded, signing his words in sharp jerky movements as he stared Hux down.

Hux sniffed, looking Poe up and down in distaste before turning his attention to Finn instead. *I have a message to be delivered to my Master's mother,* he signed, *Can I trust that you two idiots will deliver it without losing it on the way back?

“...Depends on the message,” Finn said.

Hux rolled his eyes and produced an envelope from one of his pockets. *Just make sure this gets to the General. Read it or don't; just make sure it gets to her. You're lucky my Master is even extending this branch. If it were me I would have you all hunted down and set up for one last giant Game.*

*Big words for someone who lost his tongue because he was sloppy with his plans,* Poe signed with a sneer.

*I don't live in squalor.*

*No, you just live with people who see you as property.*

*Not anymore.*

*We'll see how sincere your Master's words are.*

Finn couldn't help but smile a little at the way Poe stared the other Avox down. He shook his head, pulling Poe away from a frowning Hux. “Since we've been made, we should get out of here before Red here decides to call the Peacekeepers on us,” he warned. He walked beside the other, rubbing his back in comfort. “We should get back to the General,” he said, gesturing to the envelope.

Poe nodded his head, glancing over his shoulder once to ensure they weren't being followed.

Hux simply watched the two leave, rolling his eyes before walking away.

 


End file.
